everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Silver-Haired Child
Summary: Mizuno gets a little surprise. (We open up on Mizuno, 7 months ago, walking up the stairs to an apartment. She walks down the hallway, looking at a letter.) Mizuno Kodomo: What's so important that she couldn't just tell me over the phone? (She looks up at a room number, 416. She knocks on the door.) Mizuno Kodomo: Micaiah? What did you wanna talk about? Micaiah Altina: Come in! (Mizuno shrugs and opens the door. Nobody is there.) Mizuno Kodomo: Hello? (Beat, then suddenly, Micaiah pops up from behind a rose-colored loveseat.) Micaiah Altina: Hello! Mizuno Kodomo: Aah! (She flinches, then breathes a sigh of relief and glares at Micaiah.) Mizuno Kodomo: Holy Yomi, Micky, don't do that again! I thought I was gonna die for a second there! Micaiah Altina: Oh. Oops. So, here's what I wanted to talk about! (She gestures to the loveseat.) Micaiah Altina: I bought a loveseat! Mizuno Kodomo: ...really. That's it. Micaiah Altina: Well, no, not really. I have an entire story behind how I got it! Mizuno Kodomo: *sarcastically* Oh, feel free to tell me, it's not like I have a shop to run or anything! Micaiah Altina: Great! So two months ago, I was at a party. Mizuno Kodomo: How very interesting. Can you see how interested I a- Micaiah Altina: And, you know, we had a lot of wine, that sort of shenanigans. I ended up buying that chair, and then I saw this guy, and holy hell was he attractive, and, well, things happened. Mizuno Kodomo: I do not need to know thi- Micaiah Altina: A few weeks later, I found out that...well... Mizuno Kodomo: Wait, what do you-? (Micaiah steps out from behind the chair to reveal a swollen stomach.) Mizuno Kodomo: *epic jaw drop* No way. No way. No. Freaking. Way. Micaiah Altina: *smiles* Surprise. Mizuno Kodomo: Oh. My. Izanagi. You're...you're actually... Micaiah Altina: Pregnant? Yeah. Mizuno Kodomo: ...YEAAAAAAAAAH! You're actually pregnant, I can't even right now, I just! Can't! Even! We have to tell everyone, like, right now, we have to tell everyone- Micaiah Altina: Not yet! I want it to be a surprise! Mizuno Kodomo: '''When do you want to tell everyone? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Well, there is an awards event that Midnight invited us all to as her guests. Maybe we can do it there! '''Mizuno Kodomo: How long? Micaiah Altina: It's in two days. We're gonna knock everyone's socks off! (Cut to the night before the event, in a hotel. Everyone's talking, eating, and generally having a good time. Micaiah then stands up.) Micaiah Altina: Guys? I have an announcement. A big one. (The talking stops. Everyone turns to look at her. Mizuno is eagerly tapping her foot.) Micaiah Altina: So, recently, I gave Mizuno the news, and we decided to tell all of you tonight. My apologies, Midnight, if this steals your spotlight, but this was the best way to communicate the news outside of group text, and- (Mizuno, unable to wait any longer, shoots to her feet.) Mizuno Kodomo: She's two months pregnant! Micaiah Altina: Ah! M-Mizuno! Everyone: '''WHAAAAAA?! CONGRATS! '''Miri Darcy: '''Didn't know you had it in ya! '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''Yep! Welcome to the parent's club! '''Jete Muse: So, who's the dad? Micaiah Altina: 'Oh, um a guy that I've been seeing for a bit now. '''Chain Bound: '''Does he know? '''Micaiah Altina: '''That's the thing. Imma surprise him too. '(The camera cuts to a house along the canal. Micaiah walks up to it and rings the doorbell, a young man with scraggly dark green hair opens it.) David Samson: 'Mickey? What are you doing here? It's too early. '''Micaiah Altina: '''David, I need to tell you something. '(David notices her abdomen, his jaw drops.) David Samson: 'Wait....you're....with my baby? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Yeah! We're gonna be parents! '(Beat, then David passes out. Cut to the hospital, David wakes up.) David Samson: '''OMG! I'm gonna be a dad!!!! '''Micaiah Altina: '''Wait, you're not mad? '''David Samson: '''Mad? No. I wanna be with you even more, I promise I'll stay with you, for our love and our baby. '''Micaiah Altina: *smiles* Awww, that's really sweet! (Cut to about 1 month later, Micaiah has moved in with David. There is a barbecue going on at his house for the baby gender-reveal party.) Soren Jotnar: ...this feels oddly...empty. David Samson: Ah, heh heh...I, uh, don't have any friends...so, uh...yeah. It's a lonely life as a computing financial consultant. (Suddenly, there's a fwoosh. We cut to Seliph, shaking his smoking hand over the grill, eyes wide.) Seliph Sívrit: AAAAAAAAAAAAH HOT HOT HOOOOOOOOOT! (He runs over to the cooler and shoves his hand in it) Seliph Sívrit: '''Haaaaaah........ Much better. '''Diamond Dite: Alright peoples! I got the gender reveal paintball gun! David, would you do the honors? (David takes the paintball gun and aims it at the target. He pulls the trigger but nothing comes out. He looks up and Lian and Eclipse smash a cake with pink filling into his face.) Lian Hua and Eclipse Arrow: Gotcha! David Samson: It's a girl! Babe we got a girl! (He and Micaiah kiss while everyone cheers. The camera cuts to 2 months later, all the women and the girl Hunters along with their Puchis throw Micaiah a baby shower. Micaiah unwraps one of the presents which is a strange looking device.) Hanabi Senju: It's a magic detector and alarm. Solaris Beetle: Some of our kids had magical surges and you need to be very careful with them. Their powers can spike up at any time, Adam actually burned off his dad's eyebrows from crying. Girl Hunters: He did? (The puchis laugh.) Micaiah Altina: I'll...keep that in mind. *picks up next present* So who is this from? Catria Olive: Me! I sent that! Micaiah Altina: *unwraps it* ...headphones. Really, Catria? Catria Olive: What? Babies cry a lot. Evin Şervan: I made you this dress for the baby! Katherine Odinson: And don't forget baby shoes! Micaiah Altina: Aw...thanks! Let's see what Ellie and Vernal got me. A crockpot and babyfood maker complete with receipes?! Oh, you shouldn't have! Elena Troy: Vernal picked it out. Nia loved crockpot food food when she was a baby! I even have a picture! Nia Troy: Mom! Huli Shang: Aww...just like Foxx! That reminds me, here's fox plushie and onsie! Plus a daiper pack! Micaiah Altina: Thanks, Huli! Mizuno Kodomo: I brought this. *hands her a pacifier* And some advice: be prepared to lose sleep. A lot of it. Belledonna El: 'Take it from me, Hope gets up every 30 minutes. '''Mercy Redemption: '''And better keep a ton of red bull on hand. My triplets cry loud enough to make a shockwave. '''Jete Muse: '''Have you thought of a name yet? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Yeah, I'm thinking of naming her Eleanor. '''Shinigami Mikoto: '''That's a beautiful name. '''Aura Falcon: '''How's the cravings and morning sickness? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Well, I've been craving sardines in tartar sauce and ice cream for a while now. '''Tsuki Hime: '''Gross. '''Ilia Sol: '''What did you expect? '''Musette Reflection: '''Woah there! Don't give into your cravings too much it's not good for the baby. '''Micaiah Altina: '''I know, but I just can't help it! '''Miri Darcy: '''Maybe eat healthier, who knows you might start craving them. '''Serenity Mania: '''Have you been taking your vitamins? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Yep! And I've been barfing alot. '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Don't worry it's natural. '''Salih Storm: '''You look great for 5 months, I mean Hebi and Mercy the size of a house! '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Well they're triplets so what do you expect? '(The women, girl Hunters and Puchis all laugh. The camera cuts to 5 months later, Micaiah is shown knitting some baby clothes and humming a tune under her breath while David is working on some deadlines. Suddenly she feels a sharp pain and collapses out of the chair and screams in pain. David runs over to his girlfriend, panicking.) David Samson: 'Honey?! WHAT'S WRONG?! '''Micaiah Altina: '''THE BABY! MY WATER JUST BROKE! '''David Samson: '''TO THE CAR! '(He grabs Micaiah and carries her to the car and they speed towards the hospital. Micaiah's contractions are becoming more frequent.) Micaiah Altina: '''DRIVE FASTER! THIS BABY REALLY WANTS OUT!! '''David Samson: Keep it together, these things last a long time, you can deal! Micaiah Altina: 'JUST HURRY UP!!! '(They pull up at the hospital and Micaiah is wheeled off to the maternity ward. Cut to everyone arriving at the hospital and David is nervously pacing around while screams can be heard from inside the ward.) David Samson: 'What if she doesn't make it?! Or if the baby gets stuck part way through?! '''Yue Liang: '''David, calm down! ' ' '''David Samson: '''She's been in there for 6 hours already! How am I supposed to stay calm?! THIS IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND MY BABY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! '(David faints from stress after hearing another scream. Cut to him waking up on one of the chairs. He looks to see everyone looking at him and he hears a baby crying.) Serenity Mania: 'Good, you're awake! Congratulations! You're a dad now! '''Doctor: '''Dad, you can come in now. '(David quickly stumbles into the room and sees Micaiah with a bundle in her arms.) Micaiah Altina: 'David, say hi to your daughter, Eleanor Grace Samson. '(David looks at the baby, she has silver hair like her mother and she is cooing happily.) Micaiah Altina: 'She's got her daddy's nose. '''David Samson: '''And her mommy's hair...She's perfect! '(Suddenly a flash of light appears in the room, and it turns out to be Theia, the Goddess of Light and Micaiah's mother. She quickly grabs David and starts hugging him while happy-crying.) Theia: 'MY SON! YOU'VE HELPED CREATE SOMETHING SO PERFECT! '''David Samson: '''Your Grace...too...tight.... '''Theia: '''Oh sorry. '(She puts him down and immediately starts fawning over Eleanor. Everyone goes 'aw'. Cut to the current day at Mizuno's house at night, she hears the doorbell ring. She goes down stairs and opens it to see Micaiah and David standing there with a glowing and crying Eleanor.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Aunt Mickey? Uncle David? '''Mocha: '''Mo mo (It's the middle of the night.) '''Mizuno Kodomo: '''Are you guys alright? '''David Samson: '''We haven't slept properly for weeks now....you gotta help us.... '''Yuzuki Kodomo: '''Woah... '''Micaiah Altina: '''Solaris was right about the magical surges.....and you were right on the losing sleep part. '(Cut to Eleanor sleeping peacefully in the old baby bed.) Mizuno Kodomo: 'There you go. Okay she's- '(She turns around to see the couple passed out together on the couch. Mizuno brings Eleanor over to her parents and puts a blanket over them. The next day Micaiah and David wake up to Eleanor snuggling under the covers between them. They smile happily and the screen fades black. The post credits scene shows Micaiah loading a whole crate of Redbull upstairs.) Micaiah Altina: 'There, that should be enough for both of us. '''David Samson: '''Definitely enough. But you know what I can't get enough of? You and Eleanor. I love you baby. '''Micaiah Altina: '''I love you too David. '(They lean in to kiss but Eleanor starts crying again. They sigh and laugh a little. They head to the nursery and the screen fades black for the final time.) Category:Fan Webisodes